


Circling back to you

by MYRH_Peach



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I love torturing myself, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRH_Peach/pseuds/MYRH_Peach
Summary: It's a sad sight to see a friendship broken to pieces. But it's even sadder sight to see a friendship that is broken and now one of them is being hunted by the other, with the order to capture or kill them, both of them being oblivious to the other's feelings.Or the ALITOR fanfic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Viktor/Ali
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Circling back to you

Viktor didn't know when his hacking became like second nature to him. Maybe it was when his tablet had first got hacked and he consolidated his uncle who was a tech genie for help. Maybe it was when he felt abandoned by his friend, Ali. But either way, it happened,and everything else snowballed from there.

It started of innocent, you know. He just wanted access to the internet's school. But then it became his neighbor's wifi, then his mother's computer, then the database of the school, then the city's traffic system. All more chaotic and bigger than the last, and all of it leading up to this, him in his pajamas on a Saturday night working to get access to the city's mainframe, to find the identity of the teacher who's in charge of stamp club. 

Between him and Ali, the latter is much more trigger happy than him, much more expressive than him. But, these past few months he has been more secretive than before. Usually he would be like an open and shut novella, but now, it just a locked box with a bunch of words crypted and jumbled words. Appearing out of nowhere after hours of sudden silence, being slightly sweaty. 

It's always the same excuses. _"Oh, my dad needed me at home, it was an emergency.““A teacher asked me to help them." pfft yeah right, the teachers who are annoyed with him. Sure._ He didn't believe a single word Ali said. He first asked to Alicia about him but he got the weirdest reaction from her. 

Her jaw tightened slightly, her irises contracted. 'Like I know where that fool would be.' She looked to her side. I didn't need her to say anything about it, He knew that she knew, but he didn't want to press her about it. She's as stubborn and hard headed as Ali. I guess that's why they got along with each other. He left her without uttering a single word after that. 

He exited the library with disturbed heart. The sky was dimmed by the grey clouds, a storm coming. It was reflecting his thoughts. On one side, he could pressure both of them to confess, to come clean to him. Or he could drop it. He stops worrying about his friend and live his life like that. But he knew his heart will be in the this day thick fog of unknown outcomes, restless to see clearly what the outcome is. A familiar head popped out, Ali had arrived at the steps of the library. Viktor about to greet him- Ali passed by him without a single hint of acknowledgement that he was there. But he did hear him faintly calling out to Alicia. 

He could hear his heart breaking that very moment. He masked his face of shock and trudged back home. Booms of thunder had been heard, and the light drizzle of rain became heavier and heavier, masking and mixing his tears as the shock fades away. He found himself on a beaten down pathway in the park, squatting down, trying to make sense of his anguish , and the sadness, all of his feelings. 

God, why can't he just be a normal guy, be okay with his _friend_ keeping secrets from him. Why, in the four corners of heaven's gate did he have to fall for his male friend? The rain beating down on him became unbearable. So he ran. He ran to his home, so he can shelter himself from strangers eyes. 

The moment he stepped foot he dashed to his room, not caring for his mother greeting him from the living room. He threw his bag to a corner and stripped away his from his now wet and slightly muddy uniform. He threw it to the clothing basket, and headed straight to his bathroom. 

The moment the warm water caressed his back, his mind slowed down to a stop, and his adrenaline high came down. 

The hole in his heart was large, and he needed to fill it with something. So he opened his computer and started hacking. Trojan horses, bugs, anything really. The process of hacking numbed his mind to the heartache, he even forgot to eat. 

Then finally, he had access to the city's mainframe. He felt satisfied with his hacking and began snooping around. Look, he was quite sure that the city's mayor and his cronies were fishy, but he didn't think it would be to this extent. M. A. T. A. huh? Looks like he has a new target in his sights. 


End file.
